Two Souls create One
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Kid and Jade are expecting their baby any day know, but with Kid being the new Shinigami and head master at the school, his hands have been full. And what's worse, something has risen again...something that even Lord Death couldn't defeat. (Rating to be safe, story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, here's the next story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

 _It's been 9 months since Jade and Kid's wedding. Kid has taken over the school from his father and has been a proper Shinigami. Jade is also close to having their baby, and is told by just about everyone to take it easy._

 _Something has been stealing souls and kishin eggs alike, but it's unknown what it is. Kid and everyone else is trying to figure out what is going on..._

* * *

Kid's POV:

"They have to be going somewhere. Human souls don't just vanish like that"

"No Kishin eggs have been found or sensed in that area...It's safe to assume that they're disappearing as well"

"Witch maybe?"

Soul shook his head. "No. Words been going around that the witches are keeping away, staying in designated places and are kept under watch. Looks like Mato was right to mention the treaty"

I nodded. Mato had mentioned to make a peace treaty. The witches promised to keep out of our business and keep track of their witches, and we promised to give sanctuary and other needs when necessary. "Well, they have to be somewhere...hm..."

There was a blinking noise. "Looks like Jade is calling you" On the mirror, a small separate section had a green mirror and it was blinking. It was Jade and she's been calling lately. I tapped it and the mirror wavered before turning into an image if my wife in our room.

She smiled. "Hi honey! I'm not interrupting anything, am i?"

I shook my head. "No Jade, you're not interrupting. Is something wrong?"

"What? A loving wife can't just call to check on her wonderful husband?" I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I...want to...talk to you alone"

I stood there...then turned to the others and nodded. They nodded and walked out. I turned back to her. "Okay, we're alone. What's wrong?" I stiffened. "Are you feeling something? Is everything okay, is the baby okay? Are you feeling contractions? Or-?"

"No, no! I'm fine! But...it does involve the baby..." She slightly glanced down, most likely staring at her stomach. "Kid, I...I want you to stay home...at least until the baby is born"

I sighed. "Jade, believe me, I want to. But I told you, something is coming up. Human Souls are disappearing with no trace or clues...i'm sorry Jade"

She frowned. "It's fine...I understand...well..." she smiled. "Good luck. I love you"

"I love you too" she swiped the mirror and It was blank.

I sighed. "Jade...I want to...believe me..."

Jade POV:

I stated at my soup, then pushed it away. Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Jade? What's wrong? Normally you're really hungry"

I sighed and leaned back and rubbed my stomach. "It's Kid...I know he's got an important job, taking it from his father, but...I feel like I'm losing him...he hasn't been home for a while and with the baby coming soon...I just want him to be close when I do go into labor"

Ruby nodded. "I understand. I've talked to him about it too, but he said something was happening to human souls. They're just...disappearing with no trace. It's perplexing" she took my soup and covered and put it away. "I wish I could help, but I can't"

I nodded. We then heard the door open and Amethyst pranced into the kitchen with a bag. "Hi! I'm back" she waved the bag. "And I got something~"

I sighed. "Amethyst, I told you, stop spoiling me"

"I'm not spoiling you" She lightly patted my stomach. "I'm spoiling the baby" She dug into the bag. "Ta-da!" She pulled out a mobile. It was made of a black metal, or it was painted, with silver dragons on strings that would spin in a circle.

"Oh Amethyst! Where'd you find it?"

"I saw it while shopping. Isn't it cute?"

I smiled. "Oh!" I straightened and placed a hand on my stomach.

Both Ruby and Amethyst froze. "What's wrong? Contraction?"

"No, it kicked, and it was a big one. And...I think it flipped or something"

Amethyst rubbed my stomach. "It's getting close...I can see what you mean by wanting Kid to come home"

I nodded. "I just want him close..." I took a breath and braced myself on the table, trying to get up.

"Jade, you're supposed to take it easy and rest!"

"Help me up. Now" They were frozen for a while then helped me up. "Get my coat, I'm heading to the school"

No ones POV :

"It can't be, I thought they were all destroyed!"

"Sometimes a new one is made every now and then, we just don't know how they're made"

Kid sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It can't be. It just can't...

"What's going on?" Mato and Crona walked in.

"We...think we found out what is taking the souls..."

"What is is?"

"Think. What would take souls and kishin eggs alike, and just disappear, with no trace? Something...that we thought were all gone"

Crona stiffened. "You can't be serious, I thought they were gone!"

Kid shook his head. "No, they're still there. And...what's worse...it's _that_ one..."

Crona rubbed his head. "Shit...This isn't good...Not one bit..."

Mato looked back and forth. "What? What is it?"

Crona sighed. "A Soul Magnet. It's an object, mostly a rare gem or precious stones, that have absorbed both a human soul _and_ a kishin egg at the same time. Incredibly rare and dangerous. When a soul is released from the body, soul and kishin egg alike, they're pulled to the Magnet, making it stronger"

"And...we think it's the strongest Soul Magnet ever. Never found, only surfacing every few years or more. My father would always get close, but it would disappear before he found it"

"What is it?"

"It's Hell's Diamond, isn't it?" Everyone looked to the door.

"Jade! You should be at home"

She started walking up the steps, Maka holding her arm to help her up. "Hell's diamond. The strongest Soul Magnet. My mother has been trying to track it for years, and just like your father, she would loose it as soon as it got close" Jade looked at Kid with worried eyes. "It's that...isn't it?"

Kid nodded. "Yes. And now, we have to lock on it's location, and destroy it, before we loose it-"

"Contact every soul seer. Have them look, all over the world. The Hell's Diamond seems to have a very strong pulse, so it hides in large areas to hide itself. But take no chances and scour the whole globe. You need to stop this thing"

Kid nodded. "You're right. We need to thoroughly look for this Magnet. We don't have much time before we loose it"

* * *

 **Okay, I'll stop here. And good news, I got a new computer! Yay! So these should be coming along a lot quicker. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! chapter 2! So, I have no idea how long these stories are gonna be, probably not very long, but hey, we'll see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

No Ones POV:

Kid sighed and swiped his hand across the mirror. "Damn it...two days...two days and nothing!" He ran his hand through his hair. "We're running out of time..."

Jade, her hands resting on her stomach, sitting in a chair, sighed. Kid had finally decided to come home, but he hadn't eaten, slept, or anything since they found out about the Soul Magnet. "Kid, honey, you need to calm down, we'll find it! You need to eat and get some rest, otherwise when it is found, you won't be in fighting shape"

He sighed. "I know, I know...but...I have to take this seriously! I need to be ready at anytime..." He turned to her, then glanced at her stomach. "I...I need to be ready...for this...otherwise, it'll disappear, and we won't find it for who knows how long..."

Jade smiled. "Kid..." She slowly got out of the chair. "I know taking this responsibility from your father is tiresome. But you have to remember, you aren't doing this alone. You have me beside you..." She smiled and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You have us"

Kid smiled and rubbed her stomach...then felt a kick. "Did you feel that?"

"Of course I felt it, what kind of dumb question is that?"

Kid smiled and sighed. "Okay...Okay. I'll get something to eat and...sleep for a while" He looked up at her. "I'm sorry for making you worry..."

Jade cupped his face and kissed him. "It's fine. And I know you're worried about me. But remember, I'm strong, I'll be able to take care of myself when needed to. After all..." She rubbed her stomach. "I've been taking care of someone other than myself lately" Kid smiled and kissed her again.

Kid POV:

Jade was right, I needed that rest. I could think more clearly and was really feeling better. Sleeping with Jade may have also made me feel better. She's right, I need to ready, not just alert. We will find it, we have to.

I was back at the school. We kept looking for Hell's Diamond. We've gotten nothing yet. I took a breath. _"Calm down...we'll find it..."_

"You seem to be in a better mood today. Finally got some sleep, huh?"

I smirked. "Yes, I needed it"

"It's good that you have Jade, you need someone who isn't scared to knock you back into place every now and then"

"You guys aren't scared of me"

Soul smirked "Yeah, but we're worried we might push to far. Jade isn't scared to push you so far sometimes" I laughed. It felt good to laugh now...and when we're finding something dangerous too.

"Anything yet?"

i looked back to Maka. "Nothing so far. But we're still looking" Where is this thing hiding?

The green part of my mirror beeped. Wonder what Jade needed? I tapped the mirror and Ruby was on screen. "Ruby? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She looked a little frazzled.

"Yeah, hey um..." She took a deep breath. "Jade...she had a false alarm"

My chest felt compressed and frozen. "Is she okay?! What's happening?! Do I need to come home?!"

"Easy, easy. It was a false alarm, don't worry. But...I think it's a sign. If you guys are gonna destroy this thing, you'd better find it quick. I think you're running against two timelines now"

I took a deep breath. "Okay...I'll stand by, but call me the second something happens"

"Will do" The mirror turned dark.

I took a shaky breath and ran my hand through my hair. "Ooooh boy...okay..."

"Kid, do you need to go home?"

"No...no, it's okay. We need to look for the Hell's Diamond. If anything happens, Ruby is on stand-"

"Kid! Lord Kid!" I turned and Marie was runningup. "news from Italy!"

"what is it?"

"They found it"

Jade POV:

I took a deep breath and cradled my stomach. "Okay...that was...frightening"

Amethyst stood to my side "You okay? Anything else? Do you feel anything?"

"No...not now...But i think it's close" I swallowed. "Amethyst...I'm...sightly scared..."

"don't worry, it'll be okay. I'm sure it'll be fine"

I nodded. "I hope you're right..."

Ruby came back. "I called Kid, he'll be on standby" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing is happening now"

"Good. We'll be close by, okay? Let us know when something happens?"

"I will" I sighed and sat down. It's close...I'm going to be a mother really soon...

I smiled and swallowed the lump as my eyes watered. It's nice to say that...I'm going to be a mother...

"You okay?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yes, I'm...I'm fine..."

The front door opened and Kid, Liz and Patty waked into the room. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"We found it?"

"What?!"

"You did?!"

"Where?"

"Italy. And...we have to be fast..." Kid looked at me. But we don't know when we'll be back or how long..."

I got up and walked over. I held his hands. "You come back alive. Be crippled, blind, deaf, hell, loose all your legs and arms..but...just came back to me alive...okay?"

He kissed my head. "I promise...we'll come back alive, okay?"

i nodded and hugged him, crying into his chest.

* * *

 **I'll leave this here, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So...I'm not a 100% sure what exactly I'm doing this chapter. Oh well, we'll see how it plays. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

Kids POV:

"Is this the place?" We stood at the edge of a large chasm. I couldn't see the bottom...but I could feel the pull. The Magnet was trying to steal my soul. Good thing Mato put a spell on all of us...

* * *

 _"Okay, these spells should protect our souls and keep them in your body...for how long, I'm not sure...the most, maybe 6 hours. The least...2, 3 hours. Should that be enough?"_

 _"It should. Thanks Mato"_

 _She nodded, then turned to Crona and pointed at him. "You. Come back alive, You..." She pointed to an empty space above his head. "Keep him alive. He dies, you die too"_

 _Ragnarok popped up and sighed. "Fine, fine. I know the drill...Are we gonna go destroy this thing or what?"_

 _Crona smiled then kissed Mato's head. "We'll see you when we get back"_

 _"Mato...protect Jade, okay?"_

 _"I will. And you better come back, or else Jade is not going to be happy with anyone"_

* * *

I took a deep breath. We needed to destroy this thing. If we didn't...it would keep taking souls for years and years to come.

"Okay...are we ready?"

"No..."

"Okay, we're on the same page. Let's go"

 _"Don't worry Jade...I will come home to you..."_

Jade POV:

I stared out the window, my hand resting on my stomach. I sighed and rubbed my stomach. The baby kept kicking, and wouldn't stop. i'm close...too close...Please Kid...hurry home...

 _Knock Knock_

I turned to the door. I sighed. Since my false alarm, Ruby, Amethyst...and basically everyone else was worried I'd go into actually labor soon. I walked to the door and opened it. "what is it Ruby?"

"Just checking on you. Are you okay?"

I scowled. "Yes. I'm _fine._ Just go" I closed the door, putting a little force into it. I swallowed the lump and went to lay down. I needed to sleep...it's no good to just stand around.

I laid down..but didn't sleep. I couldn't...I'm stressing...and it's not good for me or the baby. I just...I can't stop worrying about Kid...and everyone else of course. But...hell, I'm going to have our baby soon! Of course I'm worried. I'm worried he won't be home in time...or home at all. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep...

* * *

 _knock...knock...knock..._

I slowly opened my eye. I rubbed them, then looked at the clock. I've slept for...5 hours. I needed that rest though, it wouldn't have done me any good to just pace around...

 _knock...knock...knock..._

I sat up, feeling some rage. Dammit Ruby...I got up, and stalked to the door. "Ruby, quit worrying! I said I'm fine-!" I flung the door open...then caught my breath.

Kid smiled. "Well, if I'm not wanted, I'll just-"

I tackle hugged him, crying into his chest. "Oh Kid...you're..."

He chuckled and hugged me. "I'm alive..." He kissed my head. "We destroyed it...it was not easy, but it's gone..."

I leaned back and smiled. He was scratched and dirtied...tired. But..alive. He's alive...And that's all that mattered to me.

No ones POV:

Soul sighed and winced, putting the ice pack on his head. "Geez, that fight sucked..."

Maka winced as Mato sewed a stitch on her arm. "Yeah..who knew a Magnet could fight that way..."

Mato wrapped Maka's arm in a bandage. "Well, you're alive, right? It could be worse"

"Yeah..." Crona sighed. "It was nice of Kid to let us stay here until we recover...How much longer until all those souls are put away?"

"A while, there were a _lot_ of souls there. Deceades, and if I'm not mistake, at least a century's worth of Souls and Kishin eggs"

BlackStar sighed and leaned back. "Well now, all I want to do is sit and relax-"

Ruby rushed into the room, with a frantic look on her face. "Someone has to get Kid, quickly! Jade's going into actual labor!"

* * *

 **I will leave this here. I'm not going to put a chapter of the fight, cause I don't know how to do the fight. Sorry, I'm not the best action writer. Some people are gifted with that, I am not. Sorry. Hope you still enjoyed though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter where Jade finally has her baby! Hope you enjoy, this might be the last chapter of this book, we'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

No ones POV:

Jade gripped the edge of the desk and breathed, Amethyst patting her back. She didn't have a clue in hell what to do. She swallowed. "A-Are you okay Jade?"

Jade gave a small smile, then winced. "I-I'll be okay...I know, Amethyst, you don't know what to do...but I just need someone...here-oh!" She hugged her stomach as another contraction happened. "Hopefully...Kid will be here soon..."

Ruby came back in, the others close behind. "Hey..." Ruby walked over and started rubbing her back. "How far apart are they?"

"Not very...far..." Jade gave a small yelp in pain to another contraction.

"BlackStar and Crona just left to get Kid and Stein, hopefully they'll get back in time"

Soul gave a small gulp. "Hey, maybe it's a false alarm, like last time-"

Jade gasped and everyone heard something like water hitting the floor. "Not a false alarm, my water just broke. This is really happening"

"Ruby, is there anything we an do?"

"Yeah, we can get stuff ready for when Stein gets here. We need towels, probably every towel in the house to be safe. I need something...like a bin or a big bucket for water...and some scissors" Ruby put an arm around Jade and supported her. "I'm gonna stay here with Jade, help her out here"

Everyone did what Ruby asked, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki grabbed about as many towels as they could find in the house, Liz and Patty found a wash tub in a closet and Amethyst got the scissors. When they came back, Jade was in a night gown, and she was sitting on the bed, taking deep breaths, Ruby sitting next to her.

"what now?"

"We wait for Kid and Stein, then more waiting. It's all we can do" Jade yelled at anther contraction. "I think you guys should wait downstairs. It won't be pleasant later"

"Maybe we should stay up here and-"

"Guys, it's not going to be very pretty when she starts to push later, and she is not happy and in pain, you guys might want to leave"

"But-"

 ** _"She said to fucking leave!"_** Jade screamed, then groaned in pain.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us"

* * *

Kid sighed as another Soul was buried. They were running out of room. Kid looked around the death room. 'Hopefully we have space to put them all in here"

"I think the room just keeps getting bigger...if i remember correctly" Spirit shrugged. "It's been a few years since the last Soul Magnet, but none this many"

"I'm glad we found this one though. Now, there's one less problem to worry-"

"Kid!" BlackStar and Crona ran up to them, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?"

BlackStar gasped. "Man...don't think I've ever ran that fast!"

Crona gasped. "Kid...Stein...you've got to come back...Jade's going into labor!"

Kid was frozen for a half second, then bolted for the door, Stein, BlackStar and Crona behind him.

* * *

Jade yelled in pain and gripped Ruby's hand tighter. "Oh god, where is he?!"

Ruby patted her forehead with a wet rag. "Easy, just keep breathing, he should be here soon...Just jeep breathing"

Jade nodded and breathed. Her contractions were really close, where the hell was Kid?

They then heard the sound of frantic footsteps, and the door flung open. "Jade!" Kid rushed to her side and took her hand, just as she screamed from another contraction.

"Y-You made it..."

Kid placed a hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "Of course I made it...I wasn't going to miss this for anything"

Ruby pulled her hair into a pony tail. "We got the water, towels and scissors. Her contractions seem to be a minute apart, but I haven't checked how far she's dilated"

Stein sat in a chair at the end of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me you've done this before"

Ruby rolled her sleeves up. "Delivering a baby is not an experience a 7 year old should have"

Jade furrowed her brow and she laid down on her back. "Wait...you were the one who delivered me?- Gah!" She yelled at a contraction.

Ruby smiled. "Mother was in a rage, and almost everyone was freaking the hell out. I assisted with the delivery, so yeah...guess you can say I did" Jade smiled, then groaned.

"Okay Jade. I just need you to breath and push when I tell you, alright?" Jade nodded and Stein turned the screw in his head.

"You know what you're doing?"

"I've faced worst" It clicked. " Okay Jade, and...push"

Amethyst POV:

We all heard the first scream of pain from upstairs worse than the ones before.

Mato gulped. "I think from the sounds we're hearing...I think she's starting to push"

I've never seen BlackStar pale like he did and sit down cross-legged on the floor. "G-Guess we just...wait here"

"You guys can go home, you don't have to stay here"

Maka shook her head. "No, we'll stay here. We were there when Jade was hurt, we'll stay here now"

When she was hurt? Oh yeah, the scratch. "How...bad was it exactly?"

"To put it simple...any higher or deeper-" we heard another scream. "-We wouldn't be hearing that...and you wouldn't be here"

I nodded and sat down in a chair. "How long will this take?"

Mato sat down on the couch and started cleaning her glasses. "It's different for every woman. Some labors last longer than others, some a lot shorter. It depends"

Crona raised and eyebrow. "You...seem to know quite a bit..."

"I read a book. It was a book I gave to Jade, but I read it before I have it to her" Crona nodded.

I sighed and pulled up my legs to sit sideways in the chair, then winced as I heard another scream. I closed my eyes...

No ones POV :

 _Bong...Bong...Bong..._

Amethyst started awake, then rubbed her eyes. The clock woke her up. But it seemed to wake up Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty too.

"What time is it?"

"11. They've been up there for about an hour now...maybe a little longer"

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Few screams, but then they closed the door completely and it got quiet"

Amethyst got up and stretched. "Well...if you guys are hungry, I can make you some-"

Ruby ran into the room, smiling, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "It's a girl" She smiled at Amethyst. "We have a niece"

"She had a girl?" Everyone was awake now and walked over to Ruby.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Her names Shina. She has green eyes, just like Jade, and her hair is black and um...she has the..." She gestured to the side of her head three lines.

"She has the Lines of Sanzu?"

"Shes gonna be a reaper, hopefully she's not like her dad"

"How's Jade?"

"Shes exhausted...but she couldn't be happier. Kid too"

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah, c'mon"

* * *

Ruby knocked, then opened the door. "Hey. You guys have some guests" Everyone walked into the room.

"Hi Jade. You look tired"

Jade, laying on her back in the bed, gave a small smile. "I am tired...let me tell you, it wasn't easy...but it was worth it"

"Wheres Shina?"

"Right here" Kid walked over with her in his arms. She fussed and whimpered, squirming.

 **"Awww"** all the girls, minus Ruby, cooed over her. She opened her eyes and they were a light green.

"She's so cute!"

"She looks like the both of you"

"Congrats you guys"

"Thank you"

Kid POV:

Everyone eventually went home, and Jade and I sat with Shina. I cradled her as she slept.

"She's really here..."

"Shes beautiful, don't you think?"

Jade smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you"

I kissed her head. "I love you too"

Shina started to fuss and squirm, then she started to cry. "she must be hungry. Come here baby" Jade took her and rocked her. "Kid, why don't you grab us some food while I feed her. Neither of us have eaten and I don't know about you, but I'm starving"

I kissed her. "Alright, I'll leave you two here and be right back"

* * *

I walked back up to our room and knocked on the door. "Jade? I've got food"

"Come in..." I opened the door and Jade was rocking Shina.

"Trade?" She smiled and handed me Shina while i handed her the food. I sat down in the char next to the bed and rocked my daughter. I smiled. "If only my father could see me..."

"He'd be proud of you Kid, he really would"

I smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you"

She smiled. "I love you too"

I sat back and let Jade eat, slowly rocking Shina. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hello sweetheart..."

She cooed and reached up to me. I took her hand and she grasped my finger. I smiled.

i heard a yawn and Jade laid down. "You don't mind watching her for a bit? I'm..."She yawned. "Very tired, as you can imagine..."

"You sleep, I've got everything here" She smiled and closed her eyes. Shina yawned and fell back asleep. I'm sitting here with my two favorite women...

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **And done! So, this will not be the last book, but I may put it off for who knows how long, just to get some kinks out and some ideas in, okay? So a lot more planning, better planning for the next one. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
